Ecos bajo el agua
by lenore4love
Summary: Silencio... toda la vida he estado rodeado del silencio. No entiendo de otra cosa que no sea estar bajo el agua, no entiendo de otra cosa que no sea este silencio con el que he nacido y sinceramente no me importa entender de algo mas. AU MakoHaru OneShot


ECOS BAJO EL AGUA

Silencio... toda la vida he estado rodeado del silencio. Sumergido en un oceáno apacible de aguas tranquilas dejándome meser solamente por el movimiento constante de las ondas del agua. No entiendo de otra cosa que no sea estar bajo el agua, no entiendo de otra cosa que no sea este silencio con el que he nacido y sinceramente no me importa entender de algo mas.

A veces creo que Dios o la naturaleza o alguna fuerza superior se equivocó conmigo, de otra manera no puedo explicar el porqué sencillamente no logro encajar con la gente de allá afuera, incluso nací con esta incapacidad para adaptarme al resto, así que he decidido refugiarme en el agua, el único lugar al que logro pertenecer.

Y justo hoy es otro día en el que estoy en el mar, estoy sumergido hasta el punto en que mis pulmones empiezan a sentir la presión, siempre desde niño y desde que aprendí a nadar he tenido esta romántica y fantástica idea de que algún día mi mismo cuerpo se adaptará al agua y terminaré por poder vivir sumergido en ella como un pez... aunque para mi mala suerte siempre tengo que salir a la superficie para respirar, pero no es tan malo, puedo dejarme flotar y ser acunado por las olas. Quisiera que un día de estos el vaivén del mar me llevara a un lugar muy lejos, tan lejos que no tenga que interactuar con nadie y solo me dedique a nadar y comer. Cierro mis ojos y pienso que eso podré hacerlo en un futuro cercano, tal vez cuando sea mayor de edad y nadie tenga ninguna obligación sobre mi.

Termino por salir a la superficie rompiendo el agua y viendo el cielo claro, parece ser que hará un buen clima por el resto del día y eso es una buena señal para mi. Me dispongo a sumergirme de nuevo pero antes de eso veo una silueta en la orilla. Creo reconocerlo, es el mismo muchacho que lleva no sé cuantas semanas pasando por la playa a la misma hora, lleva un uniforme escolar y siempre justo cuando mi mirada choca con la suya da un respingo exagerado, mira a todos lados y echa a correr.

Hoy no es la excepción, mis ojos han terminado por cruzarse de nuevo con los suyos, da ese saltito, mira a todos lados nervioso y echa a correr. No sé que diablos le pasa, bueno, tampoco es que me interese mucho, por lo tanto vuelvo a mis propios asuntos, hoy tengo que aprovechar tanto como pueda, si es necesario hasta antes que la maera comience a subir.

Empieza a anochecer, el agua está pintada de un rojo tan intenso que me cuesta trabajo mantener los ojos abiertos sin que el reflejo del sol me lastime así que muy a mi pesar nado hasta la orilla resignado a regresar a casa. La piel de los pies y de mis manos está arrugada que parece la de un anciano y mi cabello algo tieso por la sal del mar, todavía sigo con la esperanza de que poco a poco mi anatomía cambiará para adaptarse al agua, lo deseo en mi fuero interno, me convenzo a mi mismo de que podrá llegar a pasar.

En las calles ya todos están encendiendo las luces, muchos van de regreso a casa, varios alumnos de la preparatoria local lo hacen, van de regreso seguramente de sus actividades extracurriculares, me miran pero los ignoro. Es raro que nunca me hayan visto en la escuela porque yo no asisto a la escuela, aquí en Iwatobi no hay un lugar para mi solo el mar.

El resto de los días suelen seguir la misma rutina en donde paso la mayor parte de mi tiempo en el mar o en alguna alberca techada, sin embargo este ultimo mes se ha agregado a mi rutina ese muchacho que está en la orilla del mar como esperando algo. A veces se para en puntillas y se asoma como si quisiera ver algo mas allá del horizonte, o sencillamente se queda ahí aguardando por alguna cosa o evento. Esta tarde en especial ha llegado a la misma hora, de nuevo luce su uniforme escolar y deja la mochila en la arena, lo miro y me mira y otra vez da ese brinquito ridículo solo que en esta ocasión no ha optado por huir y se queda ahí sosteniendome la mirada aunque se le nota tan nervioso que casi da risa.

Yo pronto pierdo el interés en él, es algo que suele pasarme a menudo con las personas, sencillamente no me interesan así que sigo nadando hasta que con el pasar de las horas la mirada intensa de ese muchacho me inquieta y no puedo nadar sabiendo que hay alguien que no me quita los ojos de encima... es incomodo, de ser así prefiero meterme en la bañera de mi casa y esperar a que el agua se ponga fría. Nado a la orilla, lo veo reaccionar y conforme voy saliendo se le nota mas y mas nervioso.

Ahora que lo tengo de cerca puedo ver que es bastante mas alto de lo que pensaba, igualmente tiene espaldas anchas a pesar de que parece insistir en encoger sus hombros y bajar la mirada, tiene un par de ojos verdes que parecen amables pero al mismo tiempo compungidos por quién sabe qué cosa. Se lleva la mano al cabello castaño y se lo revuelve compulsivamente mientras mueve la boca intentando decir algo.

No lo entiendo por lo tanto sigo en mis asuntos y me empiezo a poner los pantalones y la camisa sin importarme realmente que siga escurriendo, ya se secara camino a casa; el otro chico sigue haciendo toda clase de pantomimas para darse a entender mientras mueve la boca como un pez fuera del agua, apenas y lo miro de reojo cuando me dispongo a irme pero antes de dar un segundo paso siento como toca mi hombro y ahora soy yo el que da el respingo. No estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen y creo que he asustado al otro por la manera tan repentina en la que he volteado, casi a la defensiva pero no es así, como he dicho antes, no estoy acostumbrado a que me toquen. Él inmediatamente adopta una expresión de disculpa, incluso junta sus manos en lo que a mi me parece una plegaria o simplemente una educada disculpa, sigue moviendo sus labios y ahora parece preocupado por mi falta de respuesta.

Ah... odio cuando llegamos a este punto, cuando empiezan a verme por todos lados y comienzan a hablar lentamente o por lo menos a mover su boca mas despacio, odio la incomodidad que me hacen sentir, odio como con sus ojos buscan una explicación a mi falta de reacción... odio la parte en donde tengo que hacerles saber a base de señas que soy incapaz de escuchar.

Muevo mis manos señalándo mis orejas y después hago gestos negativos con ellas. Y ahí está esa cara que tanto detesto, la lástima que reflejan en sus facciones.

Cuando eres sordo aprendes a descifrar a la gente por las expresiones de su rostro, por el movimiento de sus ojos e incluso sus gestos con las manos, las palabras vienen sobrando cuando tienes todo un mensaje escrito en su cuerpo entero, por lo tanto estoy seguro de que él acaba de tener ese pensamiento de "pobre chico" y toda esa tontería lastimera que suelen soltar cuando se enteran de que soy sordo pero ¿Qué les ha hecho creer que yo lo veo como algo malo? No estoy sufriendo, nunca lo he hecho.

Esta vez me dispongo a irme, tras ver su rostro de desilución lo que menos quiero es seguir lidiando con esto pero una vez mas soy detenido, me toma de la muñeca esta vez con mas determinación que minutos antes y me obliga a quedarme a pesar de que se da cuenta de que yo no quiero seguir ahí, se apresura a ir por una varita abandonada en la arena, un pedazo de rama caída de un árbol y en la arena seca comienza a escribir algo ayudándose con la varita.

 _Tachibana Makoto_ deletrea en la arena y se señala a si mismo con una sonrisa bobalicona que pretende ser dulce o amable. Es obvio que ese es su nombre ¿Cómo le hago entender que me importa un comino? Me da la varita e insiste en que escriba mi nombre, me acuclillo y suspiro. Aunque no soy mudo detesto usar mi voz, no me gusta en lo absoluto el carraspeo que siento ni la vibración en mi garganta, ya antes me han obligado a hablar y las ultimas veces solo pude ver burlas por parte de todos... es dificil hablar cuando no sabes el pronunciamiento correcto de las palabras, por eso prefiero inclinarme y escribir mi nombre, o por lo menos garabatearlo.

 _Nanase Haruka_ , escribo finalmente a punto de irme pero una vez mas Makoto (ahora sé como referirme a él) no me deja, borra su nombre con su mano esparciendo la arena y piensa en algo antes de escribir.

 _Tu forma de nadar es muy bonita, pensaba que eras un espiritú acuatico o algo así._

Escribe en la arena teniendo que caminar un poco para poder deletrear toda la longitud del mensaje, veo como se apena un poco por lo escrito y lo miro arqueando una ceja, espero esté consicente de lo cursi y vergonzoso de su mensaje. Sí se da cuenta porque la cara se le ha puesto roja como una linterna.

 _Gracias, supongo._

Solo pongo en la arena, el agua me gotea de las puntas del cabello cayendo sobre lo recién escrito y Makoto se apresura a contestarme.

 _¿Puedo seguir viniendo a verte?_ Pregunta y esta vez su cara se pone el doble de roja. No comprendo así que me encojo de hombros dándole a entender que puede hacer lo que le venga en gana, él sonrie de nuevo con esa mueca bobalicona pero tranquila y feliz, realmente parece una persona amable, tiene un deje paternal en sus gestos y de alguna manera ya no estoy tan tenso.

Makoto ha cumplido con lo dicho y sigue viniendo a la playa después de las clases, cada que lo veo en la orilla me sumerjo en el agua tan hondo como puedo y me quedo ahí hasta que ya no puedo mas, el agua de alguna manera es mas tranquila que su mirada verde. No le tengo miedo, solo no sé porque está tan aferrado a la idea de verme nadar, por eso prefiero estar sumergido; a veces... a veces es inquietante la intensidad con la que me ve desde la orilla, a pesar de estar tan lejos lo siento perforarme la nuca con sus ojos.

Otra razón mas para preferir el agua antes que la superficie: No hay quien te acribille con la mirada.

Con el pasar de los días conozco mas cosas de Makoto, por ejemplo me he dado cuenta de que también es nadador, los músculos de su espalda suelen remarcarse bajo su camisa escolar cuando se encorva o hace algún movimiento que los tense. Le da miedo el mar porque cuando se arremanga los pantalones con intención de seguirme se detiene antes de que el agua le llegue mas arriba de las rodillas, tiene muchos amigos en la escuela aunque esto en realidad lo sé porque cuando empieza a atardecer y la marea se levanta a veces nos quedamos sentados en la arena hablando por medio de mensajes. Él suele escribir mucho, contándome de las cosas que pasan en el club de natación de la prepraratoria, yo suelo escribir monosílabos a modo de respuesta, frases cortas puesto que no estoy acostumbrado a mantener charlas largas con nadie. A veces nos desviamos tanto de la conversación que terminamos haciendo dibujos extraños en la arena, parecemos chiquillos jugando a hacer castillos o algo así.

Debo admitir que no es desagradable jugar a veces, estar con Makoto no es tan malo. De vez en cuando ríe pero obviamente yo soy incapaz de escucharlo ¿Cómo será su voz o su risa? Suelo preguntármelo pero la idea de escuchar al resto del mundo es abrumadora por eso prefiero quedarme con la duda.

También ha insistido en que le enseñe el lenguaje de señas, un día me atrapó comunicándome con un vendedor de la pescadería y ahora está aferrado a que quiere hablar conmigo de esa manera, yo no quiero, es tedioso y aburrido pero él sigue insistiendo, dice que quiere saber mas de mi y eso de alguna manera me asusta. Cuando suelta esa clase de comentarios siento la necesidad de volver al mar y zambullirme hasta el fondo para que Makoto no sea capaz de seguirme, pero en lugar de ello opto por sumergirme en el silencio de toda la vida, cuando hago eso Makoto parece decepcionado y tampoco dice nada, creo que para él el silencio es algo malo.

Hoy Makoto no viene solo, no sé como espera que reaccione ante el grupo de personas que ha traído consigo, da la impresión de estar apenado por esa expresión que se carga, mueve sus labios articulando un "lo siento, ellos insistieron" y veo a un chico rubio que parece hiperactivo jaloneando y molestando a un tipo de lentes y otro mas que mas bien da la impresión de estar algo irritado, tiene el cabello rojo y ojos afilados justo como sus raros dientes en punta. Tiburón, esa es la primera imagen que me llega a la cabeza cuando lo veo.

Makoto está haciendo las presentaciones o eso deduzco por la manera en como sus manos se mueven señalándome a mi y luego al resto de ellos que me saludan; el niño rubio hiperactivo se abalanza sobre mi y me quedo hecho una piedra sobre todo cuando toma mi mano repentinamente y con su dedo indice traza algo en mi palma. Son los ideogramas de su nombre, _Nagisa_ alcanzo a adivinar.

Estoy incomodo, no me gusta la confianza con la que este chico sigue tomando mi mano o las sonrisas que me dedica, mejor dicho, no sé como se supone debo reaccionar, el de lentes lo regaña y lo aleja de mi al tiempo que se acomoda de nuevo los anteojos con una pose seria y estricta, busca algo entre los bolsillos de su saco, es una libreta que usa para escribir su nombre con una caligrafía perfecta y elegante.

 _Ryugazaki Rei_. Se señala a él mismo y se inclina cortesmente, yo hago lo mismo solo como mero protocolo, finalmente el chico pelirrojo pide la libreta y escribe su propio nombre en letras romanas _Rin Matsuoka_ y alza la mano a modo de saludo, respondo con un movimiento breve de mi cabeza.

En menos de lo pensado estamos formando un círculo, ellos interactuan como supongo normalmente hacen, ríen y se enojan (o eso entiendo por sus exageradas expresiones y muecas) Makoto intenta hacer de mediador y pronto se olvidan de mi, supongo se debe a que no puedo seguirles el juego, me cuesta trabajo el solo seguir el hilo de lo que están discutiendo, hablan muy rápido y no puedo leer lo que sus labios dicen, todos ellos están tan metidos en su asunto que no veo ya la necesidad de estar presente, mis ojos pasan por cada uno de sus rostros, están en un mundo completamente distinto al mio, ese al que nunca en la vida he podido pertenecer ni entender.

Se animan mas y empiezan a juguetear en la arena, persiguiéndose y maldiciéndose (supongo) y yo ya no quiero estar ahí porque sé que no encajo, porque ni siquiera tengo la intención de encajar y porque veo a Makoto mas ocupado intentando controlar a esa gente que percatándose del hecho de que esta vez sí tengo la intención de escapar.

La idea de salir huyendo de ese ambiente que me es tan ajeno penetra tan hondo en mi que paso de la ansiedad a la acción y me saco la ropa en tiempo record, tantos años practicando a desvestirme han dado sus resultados y pronto mis prendas quedan desperdigadas en la arena mientras echo a correr al mar y apenas alcanzo la profundidad suficiente me clavo en el agua como una gaviota a punto de pescar.

Con mis brazos extendidos hacía el frente en forma de punta de flecha, moviendo mis pies y mi torso para hacerme paso en la barrera que pone el agua, nado tan lejos como me es posible y lentamente toda esa ansiedad y todo el malestar anterior se van lavando de mi piel, el agua cubre por entero mis oidos inutiles pero es una sensación tan liberadora que intento hundirme todavía mas antes de hacerme un ovillo flexionando mis piernas hasta que mis rodillas tocan mi pecho, me cubro las orejas con las manos y cierro los ojos con tanta fuerza que solo puedo sentir a mi alrededor el abrazo del agua salada, las brubujas de aire acarciandome los brazos y las puntas de los dedos de mis pies.

Quiero que mi cuerpo se vuelva de piedra y se hunda, tengo la idea de que si saco el óxigeno de mis pulmones entonces el peso de mis huesos y músculos logrará que caiga hasta el fondo así que abro la boca y grito aun estando bajo el agua, grito tan fuerte que grandes burbujas de oxigeno se precipitan a la superficie. No he logrado hundirme, solo he logrado quedarme sin aire, no me importa sigo con mi cuerpo engarruñado mientras siento como la sal y el mismo mar me llevan hacía arriba, apenas mi cabeza se asoma vuelvo a tomar suficiente aire como para meterme de nuevo y pataleo tan fuerte como puedo aun llevándome las manos a los oídos.

Sé que no puedo oir nada sin la necesidad de hacer esto, pero es como si mis propios pensamientos retumbaran contra mi cabeza y esta es la unica manera que encuentro para callarlos.

Ya he perdido la cuenta de las veces en que he salido y vuelto a meterme al agua, sigo dentro y la serenidad comienza a llegar, lejos del ajetreo de la superficie, aquí estoy bien, aquí siempre estoy bien...

Pero de un momento a otro siento un jalón brusco, alguien me ha rodeado el brazo y me obliga a salir del agua, lucho unos segundos pero la otra persona es mas fuerte que yo y de un segundo a otro me encuentro afuera tosiendo con mi brazo aun atrapado por la otra persona, volteo a ver de quien se trata y al contrario de mis suposiciones, es ese chico Rin el que me tiene atrapado por el brazo y tene una expresión enojada en su rostro.

 _¡No vuelvas a hacer eso!_

Creo que ha dicho, azota su puño contra el agua y suaviza ligeramente su expresión, señala a la orilla en donde están todos expectantes, entre ellos Makoto que está metido hasta la cintura en el agua, su cara está algo pálida.

 _Pensamos que te estabas ahogando, no lo vuelvas a hacer._ Rin pronuncia lentamente para que yo pueda entenderle. ¿Acaso quiere hacerme sentir mal? No lo siento, no creo haber hecho algo malo.

Después de este "incidente" Makoto no ha vuelto a invitar a sus amigos a la playa, ha notado mi indiferencia ante el tema o ante el hecho de que ni siquiera pregunto por ellos, mis respuestas escritas en la arena se vuelven y mas y mas cortas y los silencios se prolongan, sinceramente creo que las cosas son mejores así. Todavía temo querer escuchar la risa de Makoto pero como ahora casi no rie ya no suelo tener esos pensamientos.

Esta noche antes de irnos cada quien a casa jala de mi camisa como si fuera un niño pequeño y me señala un mensaje que ha escrito en la arena sin que yo me hubiese dado cuenta, tal vez era eso que quiso decir durante todo el día pero se empeñaba en borrar una y otra vez. Bajo la mirada al piso y leo.

 _¿Es triste?_ veo la pregunta y me imagino que está mal escrita porque no logro captar el significado de esta por eso alzo mis manos en un gesto interrogativo, haciendole saber a Makoto que no comprendo. Él vuelve a escribir completando la pregunta.

 _No poder escuchar._

Ahora soy yo el que se pregunta desde hace cuanto tiempo Makoto ha querido decirme esto. Niego firmemente con la cabeza y él otra vez luce decepcionado pero vuelve a escribir sobre la arena.

 _¿No te sientes solo?_

Me quedo mirando un rato mas las palabras burdamente escritas en la arena porque es algo que ni yo mismo me he cuestionado. La mayor parte de mi vida he estado solo y nunca lo he relacionado con alguna tragedia; al igual que mi sordera, es una cosa que simplemente ha estado ahí todo el tiempo. A pesar de tener a mi madre y a mi padre, incluso a mi abuela, el simple hecho de no poder escuchar sus voces me daba la impresión de que se encontraban muy lejos de mi... algo muy similar a espectros con los que convivía.

Así como el silencio... la soledad es algo implicito en mi vida... no es una cosa mala, sin embargo ahora mismo en el momento en que lo leo escrito en la arena mientras Makoto juguetea tímidamente con su dedo indice trazando espirales esperando mi respuesta, siento un regusto amargo en mi boca y de pronto todo bajo mi cuello me duele de una manera extraña.

La obscuridad está llenando el paisaje y hace que la sombra del cabello de Makoto se refleje en su rostro acentuando su apariencia apesumbrada y sigue doliendo y la palabra en la arena se remarca todavía mas en mis pupilas ¿Así es como se siente la soledad?

No me gusta sentirme así, o mejor dicho odio sentir cualquier otra cosa que no sea la calma que percibo estando en el agua, pero estoy tan frustrado que por vez primera en mi vida intento hablar, abro la boca pero sé que esto no servirá de nada, posiblemente he soltado algún sonido raro porque he captado la atención de Makoto que me mira con sorpresa esperando a que yo pronuncie algo, pero desisto de la idea y lo hago con mis manos.

El lenguaje de señas para mi es algo tan natural como lo es nadar, aunque solo solía usarlo en casa y con contadas personas esta vez los movimientos son fluidos y rápidos porque no sé otra manera de comunicarme.

 _¡No estoy sólo y no me siento triste por no poder escuchar! ¡¿Porqué crees que hay algo mal en mi?! ¿¡Porqué todo el mundo cree que hay algo mal en mi!? Solo quiero que me dejen en paz, solo quiero poder ser libre a mi manera._

Le digo por medio del movimiento de mis manos, dedos y gestos faciales, de vez en cuando muevo mi boca y mi cabeza intentando hacerme entender, hago una pausa respirando profundo, siento que algo dentro de mi va a explotar en cualquier momento si no respiro profundo.

 _Pero ahora estás tú aquí mismo, desde que llegaste no he podido ir a ningún lugar, no he podido escapar y me haces sentir como si yo estuviera si toda la vida hubiera estado actuando de la manera incorrecta ¡Deja de meterte en mi mundo! ¡Deja de intentar arrebatarme esto!... Mi libertad es lo unico que tengo, el silencio es lo unico que me hace libre, no me lo quites, por favor._

Esta vez mis manos han perdido fuerza y seguramente mi rostro parece suplicante puesto que Makoto parece cada vez mas afligido, él niega repetidamente con su cabeza y dice cosas, sé que no ha entendido nada de lo que he dicho y eso de alguna manera me frustra tanto que prefiero irme pero en lugar de tomar la dirección a casa me retiro hacia el mar. El cielo ya está negro y en la superficie solo se reflejan las motitas de luz del pueblo y de los barcos pesqueros, realmente solo quiero que esta vez el agua me sumerja hasta sus entrañas y no me deje salir jamás.

Sin embargo una vez mas es imposible, Makoto se adelanta e intenta detenerme, forcejeamos pero él es mas fuerte que yo y bastantes centimetros mas alto. En medio de nuestra lucha casi infantil caemos, siento un penetrante escalofrío en todo el cuerpo cuando mi espalda choca con el agua, no estamos en una zona tan profunda, Makoto ha terminado por mojarse gran parte de los pantalones de gabardina de su uniforme y tiene salpicada la camisa mientras lucha con mis brazos que intentan quitármelo de encima.

Lo veo exclamar con la misma expresión de aflicción, sus labios articulan mi nombre, o la abreviatura de este, me llama "¡Haru, Haru!" y yo me muerdo fuerte la lengua y frunzo la boca puesto que esta es la única ocasión en toda mi vida en la que he deseado con tanta fuerza y tanta desesperación escuchar mi nombre dicho en voz de alguien mas. Es tal el anhelo que termino por sentir un asfixiante nudo en la garganta y me dejo vencer.

Dejo caer mis brazos pesadamente salpicando el agua salada que tranquilamente va y viene, me muestro derrotado e impotente puesto que Makoto tiene dentro una fuerza abrumadora de la que ni siquiera él mismo es consciente. Entonces él también se queda inmovil respirando agitadamente tras la breve pelea, tiene sus manos apoyadas en mis hombros mojados y es ahora él quien con sus ojos verdes obscurecidos por la noche se nota cansado y triste... exhausto.

Dice algo moviendo su boca pero yo no le encuentro sentido a sus palabras, no sé si se debe a que yo no escuho o porque las está diciendo entre dientes. Deja encorvar su espalda como si un gran peso invisible se hubiera posado en ella, mira al horizonte y aspira hondamente la brisa salada, entonces de nuevo dirige sus ojos verdes a mi alzando ligeramente sus manos.

 _Deja de escapar._

Me dice finalmente con el mismo lenguaje de señas que yo uso. Sé perfectamente que es la unica frase que ha aprendido a decir, sus movimientos son mecánicos, obviamente memorizados y rígidos. No tengo idea de quien se lo ha enseñado pero es la primera vez desde que lo conozco que siento que por fin nos comunicamos.

Makoto de nuevo tiene su mirada perdida en algún punto mas allá de lo que yo puedo imaginar, siento el lento vaiven de las olas en mi espalda y el calor de las manos de Makoto en mis hombros, su agarre por fin se relaja conforme vuelve a hablar, esta vez logro leer lo que sus labios dictan.

 _No escapes Haru. El mar te va a atrapar y un día solo no volverás, no quiero que el agua te rapte. No quiero que el agua me arrebate a alguien mas. Deja de escapar._

Dice con una lentitud casi tortuosa lo sé por el lento movimiento de su boca, se levanta pesadamente, me suelta y empieza a caminar en reversa antes de darse la vuelta para irse tambaleándose y dejando sus huellas en la arena humeda que rápidamente son lavadas como si estas nunca hubiesen estado ahí.

Entonces esa nueva sensación de dolor punzante apuñala, tengo la sospecha de que es así como la soledad pura se siente, como te ataca de pronto sin que te des cuenta... como es que aparece repentinamente y se desliza por debajo de tu piel dejándote una sensación gélida bajo los poros a pesar del calor que hace, lo unico que resta en tus huesos es este soplo helado acompañado la imagen de una silueta alejándose.

Quiero levantarme pero siento como si el agua me lo impidiese, la espuma se vuelven tentáculos que se adhieren a mis muñecas y a mis piernas. Me incorporo son embargo no logro ponerme en pie.

Tengo la terrible sensación (por primera vez terrible) de que el mar me está reclamando para si. Forcejeo pero me es imposible levantarme, mi cuerpo literalmente no responde, la conmoción de sentirme solo, de sentir que el agua me arrastra a ella provoca estragos en mi y el pánico se apodera de todo raciosinio. Hago gestos y muevo la boca pero Makoto solo se aleja, no va a voltear a verme, no se va a dar cuenta de que efectivamente el mar va a raptarme y tengo que llamarlo de alguna manera pero no encuentro ninguna...

Pronto una idea aun mas temible llega, Makoto puede escuchar...

Ya no sé que es mas grande: mi desesperación o mi temor. Mi respiración se vuelve dificultosa y mis manos se van quedando enterradas en la arena conforme el agua va y viene en ese movimiento constante y eterno, no queda lugar para dudas si no hago algo rápido sé que no habrá vuelta atrás.

-¡Ma... Mako... Makoto!- creo que he gritado, siento un ardor en mi garganta, tengo la impresión de que he pronunciado mal su nombre pero entonces veo como se detiene, él me ha escuchado pero no voltea.

-¡Ma... Makoto!- vuelvo a decir usando todo el aire de mis pulmones. Odio hablar porque seguramente a oídos de esos que si pueden escuchar sueno como un alienigena o una caja de sonido mal sintonizada. Empero Makoto voltea por fin, sus ojos están abiertos como platos y parecen nublados por algo que me atrevo a decir son lagrimas ¿Porqué tiene que ser tan sensible?

Sigo sin poder levantarme y él sigue sin moverse ¿Cuánto mas tengo que llamarlo para que venga aquí conmigo?

-N... No te _vaias_ \- digo finalmente haciendo acopio de todas mis fuerzas, de todo el aire dentro de mi pecho; estoy mortalmente avergonzado y confundido y quiero que esta tortura termine. Alzo la vista atreviendome a ver el resultado de mis esfuerzos y solo alcanzo a prepararme para recibir la emebestida o supuesto abrazo de Makoto que casi se abalanza sobre mi sin importarle terminar de empaparse el uniforme.

Tiene un par de brazos largos y fuertes producto de las horas que pasa nadando en la escuela, su espalda es mas ancha de lo que yo imaginaba pero aun con todo ese corpachón ya de hombre, su cara es toda la estampa de la de un niño; riéndose mientras los ojos le lagriman, hipando entre risas y diciendo cosas que posiblemente son puras incoherencias porque solo siento su pecho subir y bajar irregularmente mientras se prensa a mi. Yo por mi parte vuelvo a sentirme ligero, el agua retoma su naturaleza fluida y ahora solo me besa las manos y las piernas de la misma manera en que lo hace con la arena.

El sopor producto de esa repentina soledad va aliviandose conforme percibo el aliento tibio de Makoto diciendo cosas en mis oídos inservibles pero no me importa, su calidez me acaricia las mejillas y eso me basta.

A partir de ese día las cosas han cambiado drásticamente, muy en contra mia le estoy enseñando el lenguaje de señas, no solo a él, tambén a Rei, Nagisa y Rin quienes insistieron igualmente, de alguna manera esto nos ha hecho mas cercanos e incluso ha nacido cierto tipo de relación competitiva entre Rin y yo a quienes después de un rato de lecciones nos da por meternos al agua y nadar lo mas rápido que nos sea posible. Con Makoto las cosas siguen igual... o eso es lo que me digo a mi mismo cada vez que me doy cuenta de que no es así.

Este es tal vez un secreto para él y para todo mundo, un secreto que ni siquiera bajo el agua me he atrevido a revelar, pero hay noches cuando caigo en mi cama exausto de todas las aventuras y desventuras del día, cuando tengo ese tipo de sueños profundos que te absorven apenas pones la cabeza en la almohada.

Sueño con que estoy sumergido en un basto oceano de un azul turquesa tan puro que casi lastima las retinas, no hay nada en los alrededores mas que el halo de luz del sol que se relfleja en una superficie inalcanzable. Yo solo estoy ahí dejándome meser a capricho del agua y escucho. Sí, logro escuchar un eco lejano que llama mi nombre pero aquella voz es tan apacible que me limito a seguir el rumor de ese eco que se vuelve mas nítido conforme pasan las noches.

No sé que tan poderoso sea mi propio subconsciente como para hacerme soñar con algo que jamás he podido experimentar en la vida real, pero sinceramente al despertar no me cuestiono eso, porque apenas al abrir los ojos tras cada sueño siempre es Makoto quien me viene a la mente junto con aquel eco que se escucha bajo el agua.

FIN.

/

 **N/A: Es mi primera vez escribiendo de Free! y la verdad no tengo idea de que esperar xD.**

 **No sé, realmente solo quería algo centrado en Haru, no lo shippeo con nadie pero al pensar en Haru y su tendencia a casi aislarse todo el tiempo pensé de inmediato en Makoto y su también tendencia a querer integrar a Haru y hacerlo crecer como persona.**

 **Espero hayan disfrutado de este delirio que sencillamente nació con el playlist adecuado y bueno. Gracias por leer.**


End file.
